


The Wedding Date

by jlchetti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #FFspringfest2021, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlchetti/pseuds/jlchetti
Summary: Hermione has gone to every Weasley wedding solo, why would that change now?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	The Wedding Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into Fremione. I've been reading them forever, but just never wrote my own. So here it is.  
> It was in response to the prompt from Sophh Hermione is Fred's date to George's wedding. I did that kind of, haha.

Hermione Granger was absolutely sure that she was not going to go to George's wedding with a date. It didn't bother her, not really. She had gone to every other Weasley wedding as her own date.

Bill and Fleur: solo, but there was the impending war coming, so there was that.  
Percy and Audrey: solo  
Ginny and Harry: solo, but maid of honor, so she was busy anyway.  
Ron and Lavender: solo  
Charlie and Ella: well, they eloped, so that doesn't count.

Now George was getting married to Katie Bell, soon to be Weasley, and Hermione was going to go to his wedding solo as well. She still had 3 weeks to find someone if she wanted, but she just couldn't be bothered to look, not when she had someone that she really wanted to go with in mind already. 

"Oh, Gryffindor up Granger!" Ginny yelled across the room to her.

"What are you on about?"

Ginny sighed, rolled her eyes and continued their conversation, "You are over there sighing again. I know what that means, so Gryffindor up and just ask him out already. I'm sure he'll say yes. He's just as scared to ask you as you are to ask him. Probably even more so."

Hermione just stared at the woman for a second before she started laughing. Her face turned red and tears started to fall from her eyes as she grabbed hold of her sides. The idea of Fred Weasley being scared of asking a girl out was just too funny to her.

Ginny just shook her head and walked out of the living room to go find Harry. Clearly she would have to help the two of them get together, and not just for George's wedding. When she found Harry he was sitting in the kitchen having a chat with George about something to do with the tent they were going to put up for the wedding.

"Well isn't this just perfect, " she said with a grin.

"Oh I know that look, you're scheming again," said George. "What do you need from me?"

Harry groaned as Ginny just smiled at her brother.

"Well, Hermione needs a date for your wedding. She's been to all of our weddings on her own, and I think she would have a better time if she went with someone. She fancies someone, but she is scared to ask him, something about him thinking her a goody two shoes perfect prefect or something like that. I know that is not the case, because I overheard him telling you that he wants to ask her out but is scared she'll say no, or that things will be awkward, or whatever his other reasons were."

George smiled and chuckled. "Well, we can't have that can we? I'll see what I can do on my end and you keep working yours."

Ginny and George shook hands and went their separate ways. Ginny sat on Harry's lap while Harry just sat there shaking his head.

"This is going to either be the best thing you've done or its going to blow up in your face," he said then kissed her on the cheek. "Come on, George and I were talking about getting a game of Quidditch in before your mom finishes dinner."

George went to find Katie to fill her in on what he had found out from Ginny. He was glad to have proof that Granger fancied Fred as much as he fancied her, but he couldn't just tell him that. He wouldn't believe him. It needed to be a little more subtle. So, when Katie told him he should just tell Fred he wanted him to bring a date to the wedding because the pictures would look better, he kissed her on the cheek and went off to find Fred.

Fred Weasley was absolutely sure that he was not going to go to George's wedding with a date. It didn't bother him, not really. He had gone to every other Weasley wedding as his own date.

Bill and Fleur: solo, but there was the impending war coming, so there was that.  
Percy and Audrey: solo  
Ginny and Harry: solo.  
Ron and Lavender: solo  
Charlie and Ella: well, they eloped, so that doesn't count.

The wedding was 3 weeks away, so he could find a date still if he wanted to, but he just couldn't be bothered since there was a witch he wanted to ask but couldn't. She would never say yes to him. She would never see him as anything other than a prankster.

"Gryffindor up Freddie!" shouted George across the lawn.

Fred looked up at his twin with a confused look, "What are you on about?" 

"You're over here sighing again. Just ask her out, or better yet ask her to be your date to my wedding. I've been meaning to tell you that you need to bring a date, so the pictures look better, or something. That's what Katie said. I'm sure Mum would agree with her too."

Fred just looked at him, his face paling and George knew he had him. Once he brought up their mum he knew he'd be able to get Fred to do anything he wanted. Nobody wanted to upset Molly about anything wedding related after Charlie and Ella eloped. 

"What do I say to her? Hey, Mum and Katie said it would be great if we went to George's wedding together so that the pictures look good." 

"That would be a terrible way to ask someone to be your date. How about 'Hey Mione, I've fancied you since you started reading to me at the hospital, and I'd really like to take you to George's wedding as my date. I think we'd have a really good time together.' But that's just how I'd do it if I were you." 

Before Fred could respond, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley siblings walked out of the house towards the quidditch pitch to play a game before dinner. Not that Hermione was playing, but she was going to be watching, which meant Fred needed to put on a good show for her.

Over the next week, Fred saw her almost every day. For some reason she was always around, either in his shop because she needed some prank items 3 separate times this week, or in his flat after work to help Katie with some last-minute wedding details, or at the Leaky when he and George went to grab dinner after work. He wasn't complaining, he just didn't know how to ask her and George was starting to get a little ornery about it. 

"Mate, you've seen her just about every day this week. You're telling me you couldn't ask her on any of the 6 days you've seen her this week? Maybe I should tell Mum you're dragging your feet. I'm sure she could find you a date."

Fred paled again, "No, no, I can ask her. I will ask her."

Hermione was frustrated with herself. She made every excuse in the book to be around Fred as much as possible this week and she still hadn't asked him to be her date. She even went to WWW to buy prank items. People were going to notice soon if she didn't just ask him. Ginny was starting to get a bit ornery about it.

"You made excuses to see him 4 times this week and you just so happened to run into him 2 other times this and you still didn't ask him?! I can't imagine asking him to be your date is any harder than going on the run with Harry and destroying horcruxes. Just ask him already!"

"You're right, I know you are. I can ask him. I will ask him."

The next week was so busy Fred barely saw George, let alone had time to ask Hermione to be his date.

The next week anytime Hermione made an excuse to see Fred he was so busy he didn't even say hi to her when he saw her walk into the shop.

Fred was determined. He was going to ask her at Sunday dinner. He would be able to get her away from the rest of the family to ask her there. No distractions and no more lost chances. He was going to do this!

Hermione was determined. She was going to ask him at Sunday dinner. She would be able to get him away from the rest of his family to ask him there. No distractions and no more lost chances. She was going to do this!

When Fred showed up to dinner early in the hopes that Hermione was already there, he was not disappointed. She was, but unfortunately she was helping his mum in the kitchen. There was no way that she would be distracted from that, so he decided to offer his services.

"Hey Mum, Hey Mione, how can I help?"

Molly looked at him nervously, while Hermione just grinned at him. Molly noticed this grin and put 2 and 2 together quickly.

"Oh Freddie that's sweet of you. We're just about done in here, why don't you and Hermione go out and set the table for me. With all the new additions to the family it takes a lot longer to do now."

Fred Nodded and grabbed the plates, while Hermione grabbed the silverware. The walked slowly out to the long table and started to place their items in the correct places. They were both trying to start the conversation but it just kept coming out as small giggles and coughs as they once again did not ask each other.

Hermione stood up straight, looked at him and asked, "so do you have a date for George's wedding?"

Fred nervous as he was responded casually, "No, not yet."

"Yet?" whispered Hermione.  
  
"Yea, See the thing is, I've been really nervous about asking the girl I like to be my date for the wedding. She's absolutely brilliant, she's so clever and she cares about everyone. She wants to make the world a better place. I don't really think she can ever see me in the romantic light, but I know I should ask her, because if I don't I know I will always wonder what if, and since the wall I've tried my hardest not to take life for granted. Been doing a really bang up job of it lately too recently," he said as he sighed.

"Who wouldn't want to date you Fred? The girl would be an idiot to say no to you. You're so funny and so very kind. You take care of yours and its just this instinct for you. You're brilliant. The things you do at the shop, they're amazing." 

Fred just looked at her in awe. That she saw him that way made him feel like he could move mountains.

"Mione," he started, "It's you I want to ask to be my date."

She just looked at him before responding, "really? Because I want you to be my date too."

They stood their grinning like the fools that they were for a minute until Fred grabbed her hand and started walking them back towards the house.

"I'd like it to be more than just George's wedding," He said.

"Me too," she paused, stopping them and pulling on his hand, "I really want it to be more than George's wedding.

She leaned up into him and kissed him gently.

At the wedding:  
Ginny and George smirked as they leaned up against each other feeling very proud of themselves as they watched the newest couple enjoying a dance together.

Molly smirked as she sat at the table feeling very proud of herself as she watched the newest couple enjoying a dance together.

Hermione and Fred smirked at each other feeling very proud of themselves as they enjoyed a dance together.


End file.
